(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to search apparatuses, search methods, and computer readable media.
(ii) Related Art
Methods for describing graph structures expressing the relationships among data elements are known. One of such methods is a resource description framework (RDF) that expresses the relationships among resources by the use of a set of a subject, a predicate, and an object (such a set is referred to as a “triple”). In the RDF, by the use of plural triples, a graph is represented by using resources, which are subjects or objects, as nodes, and by using resources, which are predicates, as links (edges). As computer languages for searching for data described in the RDF, the SPARQL Protocol and RDF Query Language (SPARQL), for example, is known.